


A Date In The Alps

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: The Doctor and Bill go shopping.
Kudos: 5





	A Date In The Alps

"What do you know about Switzerland, Bill?" asked The Doctor while setting the TARDIS coordinates, having guessed the answer to his next question.

"Chocolate!" said Bill instinctively, with only enough time to continue her predictable list with 'cuckoo clocks', when The Doctor said, "Want to go shopping?"

"You bet!"

They were already there.

"Yes, famously the finest quality. I thought it was time we stocked up." And handing over a carrier bag, The Doctor added, "Get as much as we can! You can never have too many cuckoo clocks!"

"What?"

"Clock parts. Useful for repairs."

He pulled a lever on the console, and like winning on a one-armed-bandit, enough money for the trip rattled out of a slot. They each grabbed a handful, and stepped outside.

Gentle snowflakes fluttered around a very pretty market place, a perfect tourist postcard example of a small Swiss town. To the left, a cuckoo clock shop. To the right, a chocolate shop. In between, there was even an alp in the background poking up behind the Opera House.

"You to the right, then, and me to the left," grinned The Doctor. "Back here, one hour."

Bill struggled back across the icy square, weighed down with chocolate, and laughing at the idea of it. The Doctor was holding the TARDIS door open.

"I got something else," he said, producing two tickets. "They're for the Christmas Concert on 20 December 2017."

Bill blinked uncertainly.

"You're not busy?" said The Doctor, fiddling with the TARDIS controls.

"No. Not as far as I know. I just have a vague feeling I've seen that date somewhere. Still, it's another ten months until then."

"Or ten seconds." The Doctor gestured for Bill to follow him back out.

They were in one of the Royal Boxes, close to the stage, as the orchestra tuned up.

The TARDIS door snapped shut behind Bill, making her jump.

Unable to open it again to put down her bag, she gave up, and settled down next to The Doctor to enjoy the performance.

"No need to buy a choc ice," she whispered, nodding towards her precious haul and giggling.

She handed The Doctor a bar of chocolate.

"Oh," he said, looking at the wrapper. " _'Best Before 20 December 2017'_ ," he read. "The TARDIS must have scanned it and registered it as poisonous. We won't be able to take it back in. We'll have to eat it all tonight."

Bill slid her thumbnail along the foil on a bar of Fruit & Nut, resigned to her fate...


End file.
